A Felanie Oneshot
by Dburger
Summary: Carly has moved out of the US and Sam is many miles away, but Melanie Puckett has come back to visit. What will happen between Melanie and Freddie? Rated K for some suggested themes. Mainly Felanie obviously, but Seddie if you squint.


**I thought about this story late last night. Let's see how this goes. Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, there would have been some major changes.**

* * *

_**A Felanie Oneshot**_

Carly had just moved to Italy with her dad, and Sam rode off to Los Angeles on her motorcycle she got from Spencer. That only left him with Spencer and his mom. Spencer was busy with a girlfriend and his art, while Mrs. Benson was still over protective.

Freddie felt lonely, and was on his laptop almost all day. One night, Sam called him on his house phone. He already knew that she was running a baby sitting service with Cat.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Fredweird, I just dropped Melanie off at the airport. She's flying into Seattle at 4:30 today.

"Playing this prank on me again?"

"No, Benson. She is 100% real."

"I kinda believe it, but I still need some proof."

*New text from Sam Puckett*

It showed a picture of Sam and Melanie together.

"I guess you weren't lying..."

"Nope. So can you pick her up from the airport?"

"I guess so."

"Cool. Later, Fredwina. I've gotta babysit today. Maybe you can get to know Mel a bit more ;)"

"Not quite sure that's going to happen. Bye Sam."

After he hung up, Freddie checked the time. It was 3:45. He would leave at 4. Since he doesn't get dressed most days now that he stays at home, by the time Freddie put some old clothes on it was 4:00.

Freddie got into this car (A/N: for those of you that are reading iWin The Lottery, the 1985 Pontiac Fiero GT is also in this story as Freddie's only vehicle)

A short while later, Freddie arrived at the airport. He didn't know what terminal Melanie was going to come out of, so he chose Terminal A and pulled up to the curb to wait.

I wonder what she'll think of me. Afterall, I kept saying she didn't exist for years. Freddie thought.

But it is Melanie, so hopefully she'll forgive me.

*New text from Melanie Puckett*

Melanie: I'm coming out, what does your car look like?

Freddie: I'm in a gray sports car with tan interior and a sunroof.

Melanie: I'll look for you :)

He sees her walking toward his car carrying a suitcase. Luckily that was all her luggage, because there wasn't much room. Freddie stepped out and opened the back, which is also where the engine is.

"Hey Melanie..." Freddie greeted.

"Hello, Freddie!" Melanie replied in a cheerful tone, hugging Freddie.

Freddie got Mel's luggage into the trunk (just barely) and they got into the car.

"So, this is your car huh?" Mel asked.

"Yup, I like it" Freddie replied with a little bit of embarrassment.

"How old is it?"

"27" (A/N: This takes place in August 2012)

"I think it's rather nice."

"Thanks Mel. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I brought my own food."

"Oh yeah, you're a vegan."

"Proudly! Have you ever thought about becoming a vegan?"

"Nope, not just yet."

Freddie starts the car up and shifts into first gear.

"Sounds good!"

"Uh...thanks" Freddie said, blushing.

"Sure thing."

"I guess we'll just go back to Bushwell then."

"Good plan."

A few minutes later, Melanie and Freddie made it back to the Benson apartment. Marissa Benson was at an aggressive parenting meeting in Reno, Nevada.

"I guess I'll watch some Girly Cow then."

"Freddie, can I tell you something?"

"I just wanted to say that I still like you, and am wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

"I'd love to, Melanie."

"Great! How about Pini's at six?"

"Awesome, they make the best lasagna in Seattle!"

"I don't normally eat lasagna, but I can't wait!"

"Same here. I've always thought that your personality was appealing, even though I didn't really believe you were real. I'm still very sorry about that."

"It's alright, Freddie. No harm done. Lets get ready."

"You can take go in my room and undress. I'll do it here. Feel free to use the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Freddie Benson began to take his clothes off in the living room, and went into the other bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his thighs. He washed his armpits and brushed his teeth, and walked out to put his clothes on.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be out here!" Freddie said, turning red. Neither of them were fully clothed.

"Sorry Freddie..." Mel quickly replied, also blushing. Freddie noticed her looking at his muscles.

"See something you like?" Freddie asked, snickering.

"Uh... m-maybe?" Melanie stuttered?

"Don't worry, it's alright." Freddie smiled, going back into the bathroom.

Freddie drove Melanie to Pini's, and they both ordered lasagna.

"That was...nice." Mel started.

"I agree." Freddie replied.

"Does Sam still have that TV set up in the men's bathroom?" Mel inquired.

"Nope, they took it out after she left for LA." Freddie said, opening the door for Melanie.

"It was a pretty funny game show."

"Yeah, maybe she'll do an episode if she comes back. We're not sure how long she'll be in LA."

"Do you miss her?"

"Only because she's my best friend. Sure we dated, but I'm sure you know that it didn't work out."

"Well, there are other fish in the sea."

"W-would you consider being my g-girlfriend?"

"Sure, Freddie! I've been waiting for you to ask me out."

Melanie kissed Freddie on the lips as they entered the Bushwell elevator.

"Well, I can sleep on the sofa."

"It's okay, Freddie. We can share a bed. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

"I suppose so." Freddie said, grinning.

"I..look forward to being with you, Freddie."

"As do I."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and I might write some more Felanie in the future. Please drop a review!**


End file.
